Birthday Part Two
by Majestic Weirdo
Summary: It's Michiru's birthday this time.


"Good morning, Haruka. Did you sleep well?"  
Haruka Tenoh wiped at her eyes and looked at her clock. It was four o'clock in the morning. The woman could barely make out the figure of her lover, Michiru Kaioh, standing over her.  
"Michiru-is something wrong?" Haruka asked.  
"No, sweetie. Do you remember what day it is?"  
Haruka ran a hand through her blond hair. "Tuesday."  
Haruka could see her lover's disappointment even through the blanket of darkness that covered the room.  
Haruka let out a small chuckle. "Your birthday, Michiru."  
The woman smiled and then clapped her hands twice to activate the light on Haruka's side of the bed.  
"Get up. We've got quite a day ahead of us."  
"One more hour…"  
"No time."  
"Do we really have to do this?"  
"We most certainly do, Haruka. Now get out of bed, and be a good girl."  
Haruka groaned. Michiru had told Haruka all about her birthday plans more than a month ago. Haruka still wasn't sure about exactly what kind of makeover it was going to be, but Michiru had promised that it didn't have to be permanent. She just hoped that it wouldn't be including a dress; she had despised the repulsive things ever since she was first forced into one of the itchy garments in her early childhood. Haruka crossed her fingers and let Michiru tug her toward the bathroom.  
Michiru tugged off Haruka's oversized pajamas and opened the shower door. She removed her own lingerie and stepped in too. Michiru sat Haruka down on the small seat in the middle of the shower, rinsed her hair, and then lathered something into her hair. It didn't smell like the shampoo that she normally used, it had a more floral fragrance to it. After a few moments, Haruka realized that Michiru's hair had always smelled the same way. Haruka mumbled something, but didn't complain. She didn't mind smelling like a flower if it meant that they would have an extra-long episode in bed that night. Michiru rinsed the shampoo from her short blond hair and then replaced it with an identically-smelling conditioner.  
Haruka's normally dull hair was shinning by the time Michiru was finished. Michiru draped a towel around her shoulders and wrapped her hair with a smaller aquamarine one. Haruka was seated on the edge of their bed while Michiru fished something out of one of her drawers. Michiru settled with little bottle of pink, rose-colored nail polish. Haruka turned her head away as Michiru pulled a chair over to her. Michiru scraped the dirt from underneath her nails with one of the tool she set on the bed, and then cleaned the surface with a clear, pungent substance. Michiru cut the jagged corners from her nails and then painted each one carefully with the polish. She gave her nails a third polish and then painted tiny white hearts on each nail. Haruka didn't even dare to look at the horror that her lover had done to her perfectly fine fingernails.  
Michiru took the towel off of Haruka's dry hair, pulled a comb through it twice, and then began the make-up. Their skin-tone could have passed for the same color, so Michiru didn't bother to buy a different shade. She didn't need to tell Haruka to close her eyes; they had been shut before she had started with her nails. Michiru dusted Haruka's face with the powder, added a touch of rouge to her cheeks. Haruka's eyelashes were defined enough, but she smothered them with mascara just to spite her. She lined her eyes with blue, applied some pink lipstick, and then took a step back to inspect her work. Michiru smiled.  
"Hold still," Michiru instructed as she curled the short ends of Haruka's hair.  
She couldn't manage more than one ringlet in each stand of hair, so she curled twenty locks to get the effect that she wanted. Michiru had taken a trip to the nearest shopping center and had taken the liberty to stop for a spell at the lingerie shop. She had bought Haruka the most adorable sky blue padded B-cup bra lined with blue lace and a matching thong that she knew Haruka would enjoy a bit less. Then she had bought a dress. It was solid light blue silk that was low cut and came less than halfway down the thighs. Haruka had beautiful, muscular legs, and Michiru felt that any normal woman who was lucky enough to have been bestowed with such a gift would not have even thought of covering them.  
Michiru helped Haruka into the undergarments and then pulled the dress over them. She reeled Haruka toward her full-length mirror.  
"You can open your eyes now."  
Haruka opened her teal eyes and gaped at the reflection.  
"Michiru, what the heck did you to me!" Haruka shrieked, trying to pull one of the curls from her hair and tugging on the short hem of the dress.  
Michiru laughed. "Haruka, you look gorgeous. I'm sure even he will be staring at you."  
"But…"  
"No, buts. Time to eat. Make yourself one of those frozen breakfast things."  
Haruka didn't protest and went downstairs to warm up a hot pocket, still trying to miraculously lengthen the horrible thing that Michiru had put her in.  
Haruka was half way into eating an egg and sausage pocket when Michiru came down the stairs fully dressed and carrying the aqua vintage bag that Haruka had given her for her twenty-first birthday the previous year.  
"You can finish that in the car. It's time to go. There are some people who just can't wait to see you."  
"What?"  
"Nevermind." Michiru walked over to the refrigerator and poured herself a glass of milk. She drank it quickly and then led Haruka out of the mansion and into her aquamarine car.  
"Where are we going?"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Do we really have to do this?"  
"Yes."  
"Where are we going?"  
"Haruka…"  
"I just want to know."  
"If you ask me one more time, I swear that I will find you something shorter to wear."  
Haruka remained silent for the rest of the ride to the Chiba residence.  
Michiru had arranged a reunion for the senshi a month earlier. Setsuna had even brought Hotaru and Ami had taken a break from her medical studies in Germany to come. The idea had mostly been Usagi and Minako's, of course, but when they had called Michiru, she had decided that it was a fine idea. She had only told Haruka that there was going to be a makeover, but there was much more in store for her, including a stripper that she had personally hired to tease Haruka. The woman didn't realize where they were at first, but when the over-cheerful pregnant woman in blond pigtails came bursting out of the house, she knew exactly where Michiru had dragged her.  
Usagi enveloped Michiru in a hug the instant she stepped out of the car in an awkward way to avoid smashing the life inside of her.  
"Michiru-san! It's so great to see you again!" Usagi Chiba cried in her normal, abnormally loud voice.  
Minako Aino came outside of the house a moment later.  
"Michiru-san, did you bring her?"  
Minako was peering into the tinted window of the passenger's side to try to catch an early glimpse of Haruka. She had locked the door on her side, but Michiru had been prepared. She clicked the small remote on her key ring.  
"It's open."  
Minako almost pulled the door off of the car.  
"OH MY GOD!" she and Usagi gasped in unison.  
The entire block turned to stare at the woman who had just stepped out of the car and the rest of the former senshi and Mamoru Chiba came out of the house to see what the commotion was all about.  
"Haruka-san, is that really you?"  
Haruka's face turned red and she tried to get back into the car, but the door was already closed and Michiru had secured the lock.  
"Michiru, how could you do this?"  
"Easily, Dear."  
Haruka had started to further complain to Michiru, but Usagi and Minako were currently poking her to make sure that she was an illusion. The moment that she brushed Minako's hands away, Usagi lifted up her dress. She pulled it down immediately.  
"I think it's her, Minako," she whispered, as if Haruka could not hear.  
If Usagi hadn't been pregnant, she might not have been so lenient. Haruka let Usagi pull her into the house.  
"Haruka-san! You look incredible!" Makoto complemented. Michiru noticed that the way the woman was looking at Haruka was more of interest than surprise. Then again, Makoto _had_ still been interested in Haruka even after her true gender was revealed.  
"Wow, I never knew that you were actually so pretty!" Rei said, not realized that it might have been offensive.  
Even Ami laughed. The eight women had a great time ridiculing Haruka while Mamoru Chiba simply stared in disbelief. Then the stripper came. Haruka enjoyed that part at least. The woman was a young blonde with blue eyes who slightly resembled Minako. She was wearing a maid outfit until she took it off to upbeat techno music to reveal a skimpy leather outfit, and later, her double d breasts. Michiru knew that Haruka had a thing for blondes. She did owe Haruka.  
The stripper sat on Haruka's lap while Michiru opened her gifts. The most memorable was a collection of sex toys that Usagi and Minako had bought and then it was her time to be embarrassed. Later that day, Michiru took a series of photographs of Haruka. She had managed to straighten most of the curls, but she still looked incredible. Michiru would definitely be putting them in her album. It was late by the time they got back, but after she removed the makeup, Haruka made time to give Michiru her birthday gift; a pearl necklace and a bit of love in the bed. Haruka supposed that the day hadn't been that terrible.  
"Haruka, are you forgetting something?" Michiru reminded.  
Haruka sighed and rolled over to face Michiru. "Happy Birthday."

**Majestic Weirdo:** _Yeah this story is dull. I just wrote it because I didn't feel like starting the story I had originally planed. Please review._


End file.
